versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Gordon Freeman
Gordon Freeman is the protagonist of the Half-Life franchise. He was a scientist in Black Mesa before the invasion of the Xen aliens - following the defeat of their leader, Gordon was put in stasis by the mysterious G-Man for 20 years. When he was returned to Earth, he was forced to fight back the threat of the Combine, an interdimensional military force that conquered Earth. Background Born in Seattle, Washington, Gordon Freeman was a genius from the very beginning. Having built a butane-powered tennis ball cannon at the age of 6, he, in due time, managed to get into the Massachusetts Institute of Technology and successfully obtained a Ph. D. in theoretical physics. After graduating, he traveled to Austria to witness teleportation experiments conducted by the University of Innsbruck. However, he is disappointed by the slow progress and goes on to find a job outside of education. Luckily for him, his Ph. D. mentor, Dr. Isaac Kleiner, was put in charge of a research project conducted at the Black Mesa facility. Gordon accepted, hoping that at least part of the funding received would go towards civilian applications of astrophysics and quantum computing. He was assigned to the Anomalous Materials department, doing nuclear, subatomic and quantum research. At some point during his career, he showed up late to work. The day carried on as usual, with Gordon quickly making up for lost time and almost immediately hopping into his H.E.V. suit. He was requested to join his fellow scientists in the laboratory. As he arrives, he is informed by his co-workers that the department was given a large and pure sample, while also being the most unstable. Nevertheless, they continued with their project, allowing Gordon to enter the test chamber and activate the Anti-Mass Spectrometer. The sample arrives in a cart and Gordon, reassured by his co-workers, pushes the piece inside of the Spectrometer. And that was exactly where everything went wrong. As the sample connected to the machine, it began becoming increasingly more unstable. The scientists, panicking, instructed Gordon to disable the Spectrometer, but it was far too late. In a flash of light, everything around Gordon turned black. Suddenly, he finds himself on an unknown world, an alien creature in front of him. Before he or the alien can do anything, Gordon is teleported yet again. After another flash of light, Gordon appears in the middle of a circle of light. In front of him, mysterious beings with a large, red eye and a third arm growing from the middle of their chest. However, neither the aliens nor Gordon are able to fully realize what was happening as another flash of light interrupted them. Suddenly, Freeman wakes up in what used to be the test chamber. All around him, the remains of the destroyed Spectrometer, with the doors to the room being blasted open. Confused but determined to survive, Gordon makes his way out of the catastrophe zone only to find that the whole Black Mesa facility had been invaded by an alien force called Xen, transported to Earth by portals that were created as a result of the failed experiment he and his colleagues conducted. Armed with little more than a crowbar he found on the ground, Freeman fights his way out, not yet being aware that his goal would soon be to stop the invasion itself. Another thing he would not be aware of, however, would be an extradimensional being observing his every move as he fights for his life. Stats Attack Potency: Wall Level physically (Can wreck walls with a few swings of his crowbar. Superior to Vorigaunts and Headcrabs, who can bring down metal doors and thick walls, respectively. Can trade blows with Headcrab zombies, who can destroy walls their size.) and with weaker weapons (Consist of standard-issue firearms like 9mm pistols or shotguns. Can harm the aforementioned enemies and those tougher than them.), at least Small Building Level with strongest weapons (Has access to the Pulse Rifle, which has a built-in Dark Energy Ball launcher. Dark Energy Balls are capable of completely vaporizing struck enemies in seconds following the impact.) Speed: Supersonic to Hypersonic Level (Can dodge rockets, Combine sniper gunfire and shots from a tank. Briefly outran an explosion while crouched.) Durability: Small Building to Building Level (Can brush off Dark Energy Balls and keep fighting like nothing happened. Can survive point-blank shots from a tank and gunfire from heavy weapons that can obliterate armored vehicles with a single burst. Can survive gunfire from Striders who, over time, can wreck buildings.) Hax: Macro-Quantum Manipulation (With the Tau Cannon. Fires Tau Particles, which are the most basic form of matter.), Matter Manipulation (With the Quantum Destabilizer. Interferes with the fundamental interactions of matter, 'destabilizing' them on a quantum level.) Intelligence: A scientific and strategic genius. Worked as a scientist in Black Mesa and received an 'Employee of the Month' award during this period. Possesses a Ph.D. in Theoretical Physics from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Constructed a butane-powered tennis ball cannon at age 6. Is skilled at discovering enemies' weaknesses and exploiting them, as he did with the Xen Tentacles' blindness and increased sensitivity to noise or using the Hunter-Chopper's own bombs against it by throwing them back with the Gravity Gun. Thus, is incredibly resourceful and quick-thinking - something the alien Vortigaunts, who opposed Gordon during the original game, respect him for. Can expertly operate alien weaponry after picking it up for the first time in his life. Stamina: Stopped two separate invasions with next to no rest during either. Fought multiple battles one after another. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Perfect Sense of Balance:' Can move on the support beams of a bridge and make his way through the entirety of it without falling off. Maneuvered on objects as small as bricks to avoid stepping on sand, which would awaken the Antlions. *'Firearm Mastery:' Capable of efficiently using a gun despite only possessing basic training. Can outmatch groups of trained soldiers in combat, including Combine troops, who are an interdimensional military force possessing extensive training and modifications and conquered the Earth in seven hours. Equipment *'H.E.V. Suit Mark V:' Known as the Hazardous EnVironment suit or simply the Hazard Suit. Upgraded from the Mark IV version. Possesses a smooth female voice as a form of A.I., which administers Gordon's health and ammo reserves and informs him of any injuries taken. Possesses a shielding system which protects the wearer from most damage as long as it's charged. The Suit Charge is responsible for the shielding system of the H.E.V. suit, which can be charged at H.E.V. Chargers or Combine Power Nodes. Displays the user's health and the armor charge on the Heads-Up Display. Possesses an Auxilary Power Meter, which is responsible for distributing oxygen during hard-to-breathe scenarios and the sprinting capability; it steadily recharges on its own. Possesses a built-in flashlight with its own charge meter, which also regenerates at a quick rate when not in use. Designed to protect the scientists of Black Mesa from radiation, energy discharges, extreme temperatures, and blunt force trauma. Possesses a morphine administrator, allowing Gordon to fight even after serious injuries. Equipped with an additional antidote injector, allowing Gordon to quickly recover from the neurotoxins of the Poison Headcrabs. Warns Gordon of low oxygen amounts, warning him when he's in need of air. Grants increased sprinting abilities, increasing Gordon's running speed to superhuman levels. Possesses its own oxygen supply, allowing Gordon to survive longer in environments lacking breathable air. Possesses slight zooming functions. Has a Geiger counter. Possesses a radar which shows the location of Gordon's Muscle Car whenever he's not inside of it. Despite not appearing in any promotional media, the suit should come equipped with a helmet, as it would make no sense if it provided features such as the H.U.D. or oxygen supply without it. Gordon is trained in using the Suit and is well aware of its functions. **'Long Jump Module:' A device originally designed to travel between the islands of Xen. Allows the user to perform jumps of increased heights and lengths when activated. *'Muscle Car:' Also known as the Junker and the Jalopy. A vehicle twice repaired and upgraded by the Resistance. Although its engine is revealed, is durable enough to withstand fire from the Hunter-Choppers and Combine Striders. **'Turbo Boost:' For a few seconds, the car's speed increases. Has a momentary cooldown. **'Navigation System:' Placed next to the steering wheel. Highlights enemy forces in red. Highlights nearby Magnusson Device teleporters. Using the lambda symbol, shows nearby Resistance supply cashes. **'Magnusson Device Rack:' A rack used to carry the Magnusson Device explosives. Can only carry one at a time. *'Crowbar:' Unarguably Gordon's most iconic weapon. Used as a tool to solve puzzles. Can be used as a melee weapon and is highly efficient as such. Can break apart crates larger than Gordon himself in a few swings. *'Snarks:' Also known as the Squeak Grenade. An aggressive alien life form used by Gordon as a biological weapon. When thrown, will attack the nearest living thing. May attack Gordon himself if there is no victim to assault. *'Pheropods:' Also known as Bugbait. Glandular sacs collected from dead Antlion Guards. Used to control ordinary Antlions, who believe that the holder is an Antlion Guard. When squeezed, nearby Antlions are summoned to the holder and begin following him. When thrown, the Antlions will attack hostiles in that area. *'Mk. 2 Grenade:' A fragmentation hand grenade with a fuse of five seconds. Upon detonation, will scatter pieces of its outer shell, maiming or killing anyone within the blast radius. *'MK3A2 Grenade:' Also known as the Extractor. More powerful and technologically advanced than the Mk. 2 Grenade. When thrown, blinks a red light and lets out a chirping timer. *'Hopper Mine:' An anti-personnel proximity mine. If found on the ground, can be picked up using the Gravity Gun without setting them off. When dropped, the mines will bounce around for a moment until they find a smooth surface to attach to. If someone comes too close, the mines light up and give off a warning chirp. When activated by coming too close, bounce almost 2 meters into the air and in the direction of the target, detonating upon coming in contact with any object. *'H.E.C.U. Laser Tripmine:' Also known as the Hazardous Environment Combat Unit Laser Tripmine. An explosive that can be planted on vertical surfaces. Upon being planted, let out a blue laser - if it is cut by someone or something, the explosive detonates. *'Satchel Charge:' A heavy bag of explosives. Much more powerful than ordinary grenades. Multiple ones can be thrown at a time to enhance the explosion. Explode at Gordon's will using a remote detonator. *'Gravity Gun:' Also known as the Zero Point Energy Field Manipulator. Allows the user to manipulate objects using a beam fired from the gun. Primary fire releases a powerful beam, sending any object it hits flying and is powerful enough to push cars. Secondary fire allows the user to bring objects closer to himself and holds one of them just ahead of the gun. Doesn't work on living beings. The objects can be dropped by pressing secondary fire again or shot forward by pressing primary fire. *'Glock 17:' Also known as the 9mm Pistol. A standard sidearm used by Black Mesa security guards. Possesses great accuracy while fired in semi-auto mode. Secondary fire activates full-auto mode, decreasing accuracy in exchange for higher fire rate. Shares ammo with the MP5. *'USP Match:' Also known as the 9mm Pistol. A sidearm utilized by Combine's Civil Protection forces. Possesses a muzzle compensator, which reduces muzzle climb. *'Colt Python:' Also known as the .357 Magnum Revolver. A heavy revolver more powerful and accurate than any other sidearms in Gordon's arsenal. *'Heckler & Koch MP5:' A light submachine gun equipped with an M203 grenade launcher. The grenade instantly explodes upon hitting a surface. Shares ammo with the Glock 17. *'Heckler & Koch MP7:' A fully-automatic compact submachine gun equipped with a grenade launcher. The grenade instantly explodes upon hitting a surface. *'Combine SPAS-12:' One of Gordon's favorite firearms. A powerful pump-action shotgun. Secondary fire shoots two shells at once, increasing damage dealt at the cost of increased recoil. *'Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle:' Also known as the Pulse Rifle. A heavy weapon utilized by Combine Soldiers. Equipped with a Dark Energy Ball shooter, which disintegrates virtually anything they touch and are capable of bouncing off of solid surfaces. *'Black Mesa Crossbow:' A long-range sniper weapon mainly used for underwater combat. Comes equipped with a sniping scope. Ineffective against mobile or fast targets due to the low velocity of the projectile. Fires "neurotoxin-treated crossbow ammunition". *'Resistance Crossbow:' A long-range sniping weapon. Made from scrap metal, utilizes an electric cocking mechanism. Fires red-hot metallic bars. Comes equipped with a sniping scope. Ineffective against mobile or fast targets due to the low velocity of the projectile. *'H.E.C.U. RPG:' Also known as the Hazardous Environment Combat Unit Rocket Propelled Grenade. A laser-guided rocket launcher. Capable of one-shotting helicopters and destroying tanks in a few additional direct hits. *'Resistance RPG:' Also known as the Resistance Rocket Propelled Grenade. A laser-guided rocket launcher. Used to take out well-armored vehicles such as Combine Dropships, Striders, Hunter-Choppers or Gunships. *'Hivehand:' Also known as the Hornet Gun. A biologically-engineered assault rifle. Fires insect-like organisms called "hornets" or "thornets", which hone in on enemy targets. The hornets, which serve as ammunition, regenerate at a steady rate, effectively providing infinite ammo. Secondary fire shoots hornets at an increased rate, trading damage per second for the hornet's honing ability. *'Gluon Gun:' Also known as the Quantum Destabilizer. Fires a glowing beam which is capable of vaporizing virtually anything it hits. Interferes with the fundamental interactions of matter, blasting apart particles of an object until it explodes. Does not need to be reloaded. Shares ammo reserves with the Tau Cannon. *'Tau Cannon:' Also known as the XVL1456. Fires beams of Tau particles. Primary fire launches rapid-fire beams, dealing large amounts of damage per second. Secondary fire charges up the weapon, resulting in additional ammo units used per blast but massively increasing damage per shot and penetrating walls and enemies. Beams can bounce off walls. Does not need to be reloaded. Shares ammo reserves with the Gluon Gun. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Using his crowbar, can kill armored soldiers in one to two swings. Durability/Endurance *Can survive the grasp of the Barnacle tongues, which can instantly snap necks of Combine soldiers. *Can survive mortar fire. *Can survive blasts from the Acid Antlions, which can carve passages in rocks with their acid. *Can take hits from Alien Grunts, which can create seven-foot-tall holes in metal walls. Skill/Intelligence *Survived the catastrophic accident at his Black Mesa facility. *Defeated three Tentacle monsters with strategy alone. *Escaped the underground Black Mesa facility. *Escaped his own would-be execution. *Interrupted battles between the military and the Xen aliens only to defeat both sides. *Outsmarted and killed a Gargantua. *Traveled to Xen, the homeworld of the alien Headcrabs. *Killed a Gonarch, a fully-matured Headcrab approximately 6 meters tall. *Stopped the invasion of Earth by slaying the last Nihilanth, the leader of the Xen forces. *As he defeated the Nihilanth, unknowingly set the Vortigaunts free from slavery. *Gained the attention of the mysterious individual known as the G-Man and accepted his job offer. *After he was awakened from his stasis by the G-Man, escaped a block raid by the Civil Protection. *Recovered his newly-upgraded H.E.V. Suit from doctor Kleiner. *Took down a railroad station taken over by the Civil Protection and protected himself from CP forces that came to retrieve it using a mounted machine gun. *Fought through and, using a Mudskipper, escaped the entire CP force of City 17 focused on him. *With the help of Father Grigori, made his way through the Xen zombie-infested town of Ravenholm, avoiding the Father's own traps during the journey. *Using a buggy equipped with a Tau Cannon, made his way through the Coast, a path infested by Antlions. *Defended Little Odessa from a gunship attack. *Slew an Antlion Guardian. *Using the Pheropod and an army of Antlions summoned by it, assaulted the Nova Prospekt, a Combine base and former prison. *Upon attacking the Nova Prospekt, defended himself from an army of Combine prison guards. *With help from Alyx, escaped the Nova Prospekt after a failed attempt at rescuing her father. *During the Uprising, lead a Resistance group to assault a Combine gate and took over it. *With help from Alyx and a group of Resistance troops, disabled a Combine power generator. *Assaulted the Overwatch Nexus and destroyed its three generators, disabling the suppression system. *After the Resistance took over the Nexus, defended the building from Combine Striders. *While getting closer and closer to the Citadel, took down multiple Striders. *Infiltrated the Citadel, the base of Combine forces on Earth and proceeded to eliminate Combine Soldiers using an accidentally-upgraded Gravity Gun. *With help from Dr. Judith Mossman, freed Alyx and her father, Eli Vance. *Heavily damaged the Citadel Core, blowing it up and causing the death of Doctor Wallace Breen, Earth's administrator under Combine. *Contained the corrupted Citadel Core. *His fight against the Combine attracted the attention of many interested 'employers' as mentioned by the G-Man, and he would have gone on to experience more adventures if the Vortigaunts had not saved him. *Escaped City 17 alongside its citizens before the Citadel Core melted down and caused a nuclear explosion. *Alongside Griggs, Sheckley and three Vortigaunts, defended a Resistance outpost from a massive nest of Antlions. *Assisted the Vortigaunts in resurrecting Alyx. *Survived the ambush at White Forest Inn. *Stopped a Combine attack on the White Forest facility. *Using the so-called Magnusson Devices, stopped a Strider invasion on the White Forest missile silo. *Discovered the Borealis, an Aperture Science research ship accidentally teleported away during the company's tests. Weaknesses *Weak melee options. *No real combat training. **However, as he has outmatched highly-skilled troops, this does not seem to be an issue. Sources *DeathBattleDino's Bio Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Firearm Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Wall Level Category:Supersonic Category:Hypersonic Category:Small Building Level Category:Building Level Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Scientists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Valve Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Half-Life